


Tony Stark: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist... father?

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures in Parenting: Tony Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy fluff, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *INFINITY WAR SPOILERS*Tony Stark has never wanted kids. Then Peter Parker entered his life and left him just as quickly. Then...came back again?ORAfter the event of the snap, Tony cuts himself off from everyone. But then everyone came back, and the one person he had wished to see ever since the purple dildo came comes back, Tony can't help but feel content.





	Tony Stark: Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist... father?

It is strangely easy to cut yourself off from other people.

After a dozen, hundred, thousand,  _million_ nights alone it becomes a habit. Several years drowned with alcohol float by, and by then it's an instinct. It's so easy to cut yourself off, it's almost scary. When it's an instinct, it's so natural so _easy_ to ignore the need for company. For love. By then, it's embedded so deeply inside your code, it's a part of you. It's the only thing you can do now, stay away from people. In a way, it hurts. People crave people. But then again, there's also comfort.  When you're alone, no one can leave you. No one can reject you, and no one can...

No one can die because of you.

Tony Stark leans over a counter and takes another swig of his drink. 

This is another natural thing, drinking all your problems and worries and memories away. Another thing that Tony Stark is so fucking good at. Drinking until everything becomes a haze and his surroundings are nothing but little blurs. 

In the back of his mind, a little voice whispers, 

_Peter wouldn't want you to do this. Peter would want you to keep living. Not to exclude yourself, not to cut yourself off from people, not to stop living._

But it's him that replies,

_Fuck that. Peter's gone, he's not coming back. Fuck Peter. Fuck everything._

That's when he knows he hasn't had enough to drink: when he's still thinking of Peter. 

He tips the bottle all the way back, dumping everything down his throat.

_Forget._

_Forget him, forget it ever happened, forget._

_forgetforgetforgetforgetforgetforgetforgetforget_

Tony slams the bottle down, watching it quiver dangerously before sighing.

As much as it hurt him, he couldn't forget Peter. 

He could never forget his son.

**

_He's coming back. He's coming back, he's coming back, he's coming back._

It had all passed by in a flash. Some blue space lady and a She-not America Captain had done some wonderful voodoo bullcrap. 

Okay. Excellent. Wonderful. Terrific.

Tony could care less because  _he was going to get his son back._

_Peter._

_PeterPeterPeterPeterPeter_

_I didn't forget you, buddy, I'm here, just come back, come back, come back._

The people had started reappearing.

Quill first. Then the weird tree thing. 

Wanda, Bucky, Sam.

T'challa. 

Everyone who disappeared was coming back.

Even that asshole Strange had returned.

Tony's heart clenched painfully, waiting for Peter.

And then...

he came back. Materialized right in front of Tony, stumbling a little because he's fucking Peter.

"Mister Stark?"

Tony immediately grabbed the kid in his arms, holding him tight to his chest.

"You're back. You're back, you're back, you're back," he whispered, holding Peter's face in his hands.

Peter smiled before saying, "Yeah. I'm back."

**

Maybe it was embedded in Tony Stark to cut himself off from the world, from people, from those he loves. Maybe it's a part of who he is, inside the shattered, broken human being he was. 

But Peter was taking those pieces and slowly gluing him back together. Peter Parker was helping Tony heal, and for once Tony didn't flinch away from the thought. 

He looked over at the couch where Peter sat next to him, his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony smiled and brought his hand up to Peter's hair, running his fingers through the soft curls. Peter looked up at him hesitantly before smiling and leaning into the touch. 

Tony finally felt at ease, sitting here with his kid, watching all the  _Star Wars_ movies because God damn it, he would not be losing Peter again. He would park his ass right next to his kid and watch him because Peter Parker was one of the only people who made him happy and content.

Tony Stark wouldn't be pushing himself away from Peter anytime soon, if ever.

**

Peter had fallen asleep, his head falling from Tony's shoulder to his stomach and Tony just sat there, his hand on Peter's back, marveling at how young he actually was. Peter was sixteen, but when he slept he looked so much younger. Like a little kid, sleeping in his father's lap. Tony's heart warmed at the idea of being Peter's actual dad and he toyed with the thought in his mind.

 _What would it have been like_ , he wonders, _to see this genius kid grow up? To see his first steps, hear his first words, feel the sense of pride parents are supposed to get when their child does something well for the first time?_

Tony's smile fell a little when realizing that as much as he loved Peter, he wasn't his actual kid. And Tony wasn't his actual father.

But looking at the sleeping child in his lap, he couldn't help but feel a fatherly connection to the kid, and he considered Peter as a son. 

Tony sighed and moved his hand to Peter's neck, finding his pulse before tapping at the spot gently. Each beat reminded him that Peter was there, that he wasn't leaving, that he wasn't going to vanish off in a cloud of ash, that he wouldn't say he was sorry for fucking  _dying_ -,

_No._

_He's right there, Stark. You will not, absolutely fucking not, think of that. He's here now. Focus on him._

Tony inhaled shakily before scooping Peter up in his arms and carrying him to his bedroom, gently laying him down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over the sleeping child before standing up and crawling in himself, tugging Peter closer to him and wrapping an arm around Peter's chest. Peter snuggled in deeper into Tony, resting his head right over his heart.

And Tony has never been happier.

**

He remembers a conversation he had with Rhodey.

_"Do you want kids?"_

_"No. Absolutely fucking not. Not at all."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You're not my freaking therapist, Rhodes."_

_"No, I'm just your best friend. Why don't you want kids?"_

_"Stark men were, are, not meant to have children."_

_"This is because of Howard?"_

_"Everything wrong with me is about Howard."_

_"Yeah? Well, you're not him, Tones. If you want children, you go get one."_

_"I had a shit father.  I had no one to look up to for guidance, and now I have no one to ask for help on being a father. I'm probably just like that bastard/ No one deserves me as a father, and certainly not a little kid, a fucking baby. No child deserves that."_

But now, Tony couldn't help but disagree. He had Peter, and he had never been happier. Peter was his son, and he was happy, and Peter was happy, and everything was alright.

Everything was perfect.

**

As time passed, Tony's relationship with Pepper grew stronger, just like his relationship with Peter. Peter had eaten dinner with Pepper and Tony so many times, fallen asleep against Tony's chest so many times, that even Pepper began to see Peter as her own. 

And one day, Tony Stark finally managed to get Pepper pregnant.

The child was named Peter, after his big brother, and Tony Stark's personal hero.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was seeing depressing edits of these two softies everywhere and my heart was hurting. So I wrote this and it's pretty shit, not gonna lie, but fuck it. If you did enjoy it though, leave a kudos or tell me in the comments? They make me really happy:)))  
> *also, in the tags I put the "major character death" one in there, but... I brought him back. Should I take the tag out?*


End file.
